Ryou for President
by Dark Ray
Summary: Ryou, Seto, and Yugi are running for president. Who will win and who will be crushed in this mudslinger's battle.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Author's note: Since the election is among America I decided to make this fic about a Yu-gi-oh election. Don't take it too seriously; I don't want evil flames from people assuming things. Still, enjoy!!!

Ryou for President!

Part 1

Ryou POV:

"We'll be back in just a few moments to talk more with Presidential Nominee Ryou Bakura," the perky talk show host said to the camera. The camera man gave her thumbs up and she stormed off demanding coffee.

"You sucked!" My campaign manager, Kitty said as she stomped up onto the set with anger as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I got nervous. It's not my fault the Depotcratic party picked me to run for office. I can't stand politics and I have no stands!" I cried in my defense.

"You were chosen because you got drunk and said you wanted to run, you were qualified, and people liked you," she sighed as she rubbed her forehead and took a seat next to me. "Have you picked a running mate yet?" Kitty asked without bothering to look at me.

"I've chosen this Ken doll," I said as I pulled a brunette Ken doll out of my coat pocket. Before she could comment the stage hand piped in.

"Places people," the young gum chewer yelled as she put her head set on and gave hand signals to the camera man. The now even happier talk show lady was back. (She just had her coffee) The camera began to roll and she addressed me politely.

"Now Ryou, before the break we addressed your past life, but what voters want to here now is where you stand on issues?" she questioned with a smile.

"Umm...." I mumbled as I fumbled with some note. "Uh, children need education and old people need care." A roaring applause came from the audience. I smiled at my accomplishment till I realized there was a sign telling them to do so.

"Now Ryou, how do you plan to handle your opponent, Mr. Seto Kaiba?" she asked.

"May the best man win," I said kindly. "I wish for a clean fight and an honest vote." I looked at the audience to see Kitty hitting herself on the head with her binder. I gulped and shouted without thinking "Hey Seto Kaiba, BRING IT ON!" Just then the camera shut off and I too engaged in hitting myself in the head.

After the show I got shocked many hands and got good responses. Little did I know it would only be to my face...

(Few days later)

I was on a plane that day to visit some undecided voters. My running mate Ken and I were discussing our views on gays.

"They should have every right straight people have," I purposed.

"I agree, but we shouldn't let them get married," he argued.

"I don't get the problem with the whole marriage thing. They aren't getting married then going and killing people. I just don't see the whole fuss," I replied. Just then Kitty came in and turned on the TV to an ad.

"Ryou Bakura has horrible stands...." A voice in the ad said. Next I was seen blabbering about how children don't need education. It was obviously and actor, I knew this because I would never pull my hair back into a pony tail. Those things never look good on any one.

"I'm Seto Kaiba and I approve this ad," the voice said again as it showed a picture of Kaiba throwing darts at a picture of me on the wall.

"I am personally outraged," Kitty said as she turned off the TV in disgust. I nodded my head and then rested it on the table.

(mean while) Normal POV:

"Great job on your ad sir," Kaiba's manager, Roland said as he took off his custom made Ryou Bakura mask. "Polls already show you in the lead."

"I know Roland. Thanks to my massive amount of power and wealth I don't have to worry about polls. Election day I'll just change Florida's votes to all say Raduplican."

"Just like 4 years ago!" Roland laughed. Seto gave him a fierce look and he shut up. "I take it you have no concern over the third party candidate now do you?"

"Should I? Like he ever win anything. It's a waste of time for him to run. GO send out another anti Ryou ad... and make this one longer and more false," Kaiba laughed as he spun around in his office chair.

(Third Party convention)

"Thank you all for joining us hear today," Yugi said as he looked at his two attendees. "As you now know I am running for president. I hope you vote for me and distribute these fine "Vote for Yugi" mugs." He held up a clear mug with his silhouette on it with "Vote for Yugi" on them.

Tis end of Part 1!!!!!

Campaign slogans!

Seto: Vote for me or be crushed!

Ryou: can't spell Ryou without you!

Yugi: PLEASE VOTE FOR ME!!!!!!!!

Ray: hehe, who will win the race?


End file.
